Just Breath
by DareToDream123
Summary: Katelyn Anderson is a strong, brave yet fearful girl. After her father died in the coal mining accident, the Everdeen's became her family. That was until she was reaped for the 69th annual hunger games. But after becoming a victor and having to watch her best friend compete in the 74th Hunger Games, what will happen as the Quarter Quell approaches... Finnick/OC, description inside
1. Prologue

_Description_

_Katelyn Anderson is a strong, brave yet fearful girl. After her father died in the coal mining accident, the Everdeen's became her family. That was until she was reaped for the 69th annual hunger games and her life was yet again turned upside down. But after becoming a victor and having to watch her best friend compete in the 74th Hunger Games, what will happen as the Quarter Quell approaches and a new love interest is added to Kate's life... A man that is familiar to the Capitol and Katelyn herself... ( Finnick/OC love story, from Catching Fire onwards with bits of previous games)_

**The whole of the description wouldn't fit in the description box so I decided to put it all in here. Thank you for clicking on the story and I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Breathe. Just breathe, is what Katelyn Anderon told herself frantically as the last tribute from district 4 came dashing after her with a sword held ready to attack in his strong, bright red hands. She could win. There was only two of them left. All she had to do was kill one final person. His name was Caleb Peterson, a district 4 tribute. In training he'd scored an extremely impressive 11, one more point than herself. Fearless and aggressive, he never shied away from a fight. It would be difficult to kill him, but not impossible.

After managing to struggle through the hunger games, killing as little people as possible and surviving off the little skill that she had in a blazing hot desert, surely Kate could manage one more kill. But her limbs and muscles were burning, from the sun and the ache that came from continually running and fighting. Throughout the games, all she had been doing was finding water and shelter and killing anyone who attacked her. Because of the little shelter, her skin was burnt all over and she didn't think the pain would ever leave her body. This hunger games had to have been the worst one yet.

The sand was maddening and the temperature changed so much that one minute you were begging for the cold and the next you were begging for heat. There was no perfection in this arena. Right now Katelyn missed the trees that surrounded practically the whole of District 12 because in this hell hole, there were few trees and little shelter. This environment wasn't filled with the familiar pretty flowers and forest animals that were home, instead it was filled with the most ferocious creatures that hunted at night and sand, only sand. The sight of it was beginning to bore her. When looking around, all that was visible was sand, making it look like you were surrounded by nothingness; it made you feel trapped. Kate wondered to herself if this is what hell would be like, there was a high possibility that she could die right now and no doubt, if she did die, she would go to hell. But could she stand it if she was trapped in a world like this forever? No, she couldn't. Which was why she_ had_ to survive.

Caleb was close. Too close. She had to make a decision now;fight or not fight. As she locked eyes with the enemy,_ his _words began to echo in her fearful mind. The man's who, for some strange unknown reason, had shown kindness to her and attempted to help her as much as possible before the games had begun. He'd trained her a little during the night and taught her how to survive the Hunger Games. Things had in a way been easier with his help, as he was a better mentor than her District 12 mentor, Haymitch had been. Though she couldn't deny that Haymitch had helped her in every way possible and had even promised to get her some sponsors, which he the man's help had been one of the most kindest yet strangest things that had ever happened to her. Finnick Odair, that was his name; winner of the 65th annual hunger games and the most popular and wanted man in the whole of the Capitol. On TV, he came across as an arrogant, self- centered bastard. However, Finnick Odair had helped her; he wanted her to survive the games. The reason? Who knows...

On the last night before the games, Finnick and Kate had been together on the roof, even though it was against the rules. They hadn't spoken much and right now she couldn't remember half of the small things he had said to her during there short conversations. But Finnick's final words were echoing in her mind, pushing her to move and fight 're strong Kate, but you're not fearless. The careers have no fear, which makes them arrogant. But you... Fear makes you brave, which is what makes you the strongest. Right now Kate didn't feel strong at all; in fact she felt as if she was an innocent bunny against a vigorous lion who was hunting her. But Finnick's words were beginning to drive her forward... If he believed that Kate could do it, then why couldn't she?  
At the moment she could feel the fear pulsing through her. She could see the shear rage in Caleb's eyes as he came forward to kill her, to rid her from the world. Katelyn Anderson didn't want to die, she wanted to go home to see the Everdeen family; to see her friends. Oddly, she wanted to see Finnick too. But to survive she had to become strong, and like Finnick said, that means she had to have fear, which she already had.

For what could soon be the final time, Kate breathed. In and out. Then, she sprang into action, morphing from a vulnerable bunny to a wicked cheetah. Charging forward with her trident in her hand - a weapon that Finnick had taught her to use - Kate cried out as the pain of her burnt skin ripped through her body. But adrenaline pushed her forward and she made the first move, plunging the trident forward, aiming towards Caleb's stomach.

Everything that came after that was a blur. Since she hadn't drank water in at least 2 days, Kate was extremely dehydrated and she didn't know how she was still managing to fight. But somehow she did. Somehow Finnick's words helped her. The two fighters were moving backwards, then forwards, both aiming to kill. They dodged each others desperate attacks and both were panting deeply with sweat dripping from their warm foreheads. But, soon Kate had the upperhand as Caleb was beginning to grow more exhausted by the second. In one final, jagged movement, Kate threw the sword into Caleb's stomach using all the strength she could muster from her weak body. Scarlet red blood splattered onto her from the wound as he dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. Quickly, Kate moved away from him so that he couldn't hurt her while he lay there dying. Knowing that it could be hours before he died and that she needed water soon, Kate pulled out her trident from his stomach and aimed it at his heart to give him a quicker death. She had to close her eyes as she did this because she knew if she looked down she'd see his blue eyes begging for her to save him. Tears were now running down from Kate's eyes, even though she felt as if there was no water left inside her body, as she prepared to murder a third person. A person who, if they hadn't been in the games, would have never deserved to be killed.

" I'm sorry," Kate whispered to Caleb sadly, before striking the trident through his heart. Silently,she breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of the cannon rang through her ears. Finally, she was safe. Katelyn Anderson could go home. However, just as she thought this, Kate collapsed to the ground from dehydration and pain, losing consciousness under the blazing heat of the desert sun.

* * *

The beeping of the heart monitor was beginning to get extremely annoying. Kate had no idea where she was, who she was with and why she was there. All that she knew was that she, a weak girl from the slum District 12, had won the Hunger Games. All thanks to Finnick Odair. Slowly, she was beginning to gain consciousness and control of her body. She could feel the needles sticking into her skin and the sweat still matted down all over her face. A strange cooling sensation was travelling throughout of the whole of her body and her eyes were gradually becoming less and less heavy. As she flickered them open, Kate began to panic; her breathing became frantic and snappy, while the heart monitor suddenly started beeping more rapidly. She looked around, desperately hoping that she wasn't trapped or still in the games. However, suddenly she was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking over to the person who was sat on her right, she flinched slightly as pain shot through where the person had just touched.

" Finnick?" Kate said with a small frown, instantly recognizing the floppy blonde hair and captivating green eyes of the most well known Victor in Panem.

" Sorry, I forgot your burns haven't heeled," Finnick replied, removing his hand from his shoulder. He looked the exact same as Kate remembered him but she could see that he was anxious by the way he sat and spoke quietly.

" What are you doing here? Where am I?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence, looking around the room and seeing that it was dark outside and that the only light was coming from the small lamp in the corner. Around the room stood many strange equipment that Kate didn't recognize and she could now see that there were small tubes attached to different parts of her body.

" Your in the Capitol hospital. They had to quickly heal you after you won the games since you were dehydrated and dying from the burns on your skin," Finnick replied bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her. Now that she looked at him properly she could see that he was wearing only a loose top and shorts, the clothes that he obviously slept in. The Capitol would go frantic if they saw Finnick walking around in clothes that casual and messy.

" You didn't answer the whole of the question," Kate pointed out, and she could see that Finnick had to hold back a smirk that was beginning to form on his face as she said this.

" I'm here, because I game to see the victor who I so generously trained to win the Hunger Games, Does that answer your question enough?" Finnick replied, leaning forward so his arms rested on his knees. His eyes still never left her.

" No. Your being so formal. What happened to the Finnick that I saw on the roof before I had to leave?" For the first time, Finnick looked away and down at his feet. After letting out a small sigh of slight frustration, he looked back up.

" I knew you could do it, Kate. I told you, fear is what makes you strong." And that was the phrase that stuck with me for the next 5 years of my life.

_Fear is what makes you strong. _

* * *

**_S_o this is the very first chapter of a story I've being meaning to write for ages! I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope it gave you a little taster of some of Katelyn's past, her and Finnick's relationship and how she won the 69th Hunger Games. Next chapter will be set at somewhere around the start of Catching Fire and hopefully you liked this chapter enough to read on! Thank you so much for reading, please heart and comment so I know whether my readers like it or not. - DareToBelieve**


	2. Chapter 1- President Snow

President Snow

_Kate,_

_Something's happening. In the Capitol everything's quiet and normal, nothing new there. But in the districts something's happening, I can see it. I know right now that I'm going to struggle getting this letter to you because of it. But we need to talk. I'm keeping this letter short because I want to explain everything better in person. Meet me in the usual place at the usual time on the usual day. I'll see you soon._

_Finnick_

Kate opened the crumpled piece of paper and read the newest letter that Finnick had sent to her. Ever since Kate had won the Hunger Games and met Finnick, they'd been great friends. He'd helped her in her time of need, so obviously she was hardly going to completely ignore him after she returned home alive. Though they didn't speak frequently, they sent the odd letter back and forth and they always met up whenever either of them were in the Capitol or each other's district; this included the Victory Tour, the Capitol Party, the fashion show that Kate holds in the Capitol every year and when they're mentoring for the Hunger Games. Nobody knows of their friendship, besides Haymitch. Somehow they had managed to keep it quiet for the 6 years that's past since Kate won the Hunger Games. But really she wouldn't mind everyone knowing, since for some reason she was lately starting to see Finnick as more than a friend. She and Finnick were both currently loved by the capitol, so why wouldn't they be the perfect pair? The Capitol would love it. But then again, they both hate the Capitol and the people who live in it, so why would that matter?

Sighing after Kate read the note, she quickly ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it into the bin - this way nobody would be able to read it. Sending letters to people in another district isn't usually allowed, but because of the endless amount of money she and Finnick both have, they somehow managed to get it to each other by befriending and bribing peacekeepers. Though, like Finnick said, it's becoming harder to send letter's to each other as things were changing in the districts. There had been whispers in District 12 that an uprising was beginning. Obviously this could just be rumours,.. But Kate was definitely curious to know more about it, as she would jump at any possibility to take down the Capitol once and for all. Despite being loved by practically all of the Capitol, she loathes everything in it. The clothes they wear look ridiculous and they're all self-centered, oblivious, arrogant, wealthy people who don't give a crap about the poor people dying in the districts. Kate herself was one of those people once, which is why her hatred for them is so strong.

Back 10 years ago, around the time that Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games, a coal mining accident happened in District 12. Though they were always very frequent there - as the mines were dangerous and the worst job you could possibly have - that accident was the worst so far since it had the most casualties. Kate's father had been a casualty in that accident and had sadly died a few days later, leaving her an orphan since her mother had died when she was born. At the time, Kate should have gone to an orphanage since she had no money and wasn't old enough to live by herself. But the Everdeen family had been kind enough to allow Kate to join their family, since and Mr. Anderson had been great friends since they were young. Katniss, who was 5 years younger than Kate, immediately become friends with Kate, which was strange for Katniss. This was mostly because Kate was the one who took over 's job of teaching Katniss how to hunt. Together, back in those days, they had always gone out hunting together to provide food for the rest of the Everdeen family, since straight after had died the family had been starving for a while. Ever since, Katniss and Kate had always been best friends and though neither of them would admit it, they saw each other as sisters.

Because the Everdeen family saw Katelyn as another member of the family, all of them were extremely upset and distressed when Kate was reaped to take part in the 69th annual Hunger Games. Katniss had only been 11 at the time and Prim only 7. Back then, Kate still saw Katniss as being two young to go out into the woods on her own, so when Gale visited her to saw goodbye she made him promise to go help Katniss retrieve game from the woods since Gale was 2 years older than her and more experience. Her reasons for this were mostly down to the fact that Kate didn't believe she would actually ever return to District 12. But of course, because of Finnick, she did. Though the games still haunted her to this very day and even after 6 years, she still had frequent nightmares every night where she would wake up screaming. Nobody knew about them as she lived alone in the Victors Village, but she didn't want anyone to think of her as being weak. Kate was a strong girl. But even the strongest can't truly survive the games...

One thing that had annoyed and angered Kate a lot was the fact that when she did return home from the games, she was forced to move out of the Everdeen house and they weren't allowed to move with her since they weren't blood related. Though Kate was still classed as an orphan, Panem - for some strange, stupid reason - saw her as having enough money to live by herself and disallowed her from letting the Everdeen family stay with her. Though Kate still went out to hunt with Katniss and Gale, she could only sneak money to the Everdeen's and the Hawthorne's every so often, since if anyone found out then she would be arrested. Kate had always felt - since she was 11 - that she owed her life to the Everdeen family as she would have probably never survived in an orphanage, which is why it infuriated her that she couldn't repay them back with the money and home she'd been given after winning the games. That was until of course, Katniss won the hunger games herself.

Mentoring Katniss with Haymitch for the 74th annual Hunger Games had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to in her life. Every night Kate had, had to cry herself to sleep since Katniss had volunteered for Prim, which was something she hadn't done since her father had died. Though Kate was glad it was Katniss going into the Games rather than Prim - because Prim wouldn't stand a chance at surviving - Kate still wished that it had never have had to happen to the Everdeen family. They definitely did not deserve to lose another member of their family. Finnick had been there at the time to comfort Kate about the situation, but that had hardly helped. Nothing could have helped at the time. For days she'd tried her hardest to train Katniss as much as possible, just like Finnick had trained her. Luckily, to her great relief, Katniss and Peeta had both won. But that was the big problem that was sending the Districts into outrage, their had been Two Victors and they had defied the Capitol. If a mere 16 year old girl could do it then why couldn't the districts?

_Finnick_

_I know something's wrong since I can see it too. It's being happening ever since Katniss and Peeta won the games. I really doubt this letter is actually going to make it to you but if you are reading this, then I promise to be there. See you soon._

_Kate_

Kate scribbled down the note in her usual scrawny hand writing, then folded the letter into a small envelope, not bothering to write Finnick's name on the front of it. Grabbing her furry coat off of the coat rack by her front door, she headed out and down District 12 towards the peacekeepers head quarters where she would get the head peacekeeper to send it down to District 4. District 12's peacekeeper, Cray, had always been very lenient and was a friend of Kate, since he was always the one who sent the letters for her. Kate had no idea how he actually managed to get the letter to district 4, but somehow he always did. Though Cray was infamous for buying younger women for the night, he had never showed any sign of this to Kate and he'd always been a friend. She believed this was mostly down to the fact that her father and Cray had been good friends.

The errand didn't take long and Cray was in his usual place so he was easy to find. He promised to have it delivered by the next morning which was when the Victory Tour would commence in District 11. Kate could sense that this Victory Tour would be the worse yet as the other Districts weren't happy with Katniss and Peeta and would probably try and cause trouble while they were there. Though Kate knew it would be more stressing for Katniss and Peeta themselves, she was extremely worried about them. Katniss was no doubt going to be put in danger if the riots didn't quiet down and Kate didn't want to lose the girl who was practically her sister.

As Kate headed back to Victors Village, she suddenly realized that the camera's would be coming today to film Katniss and Peeta's reunion. During all the worrying about the uprising, she had practically forgotten about it all. So figuring that Haymitch would definitely not be awake and probably have a hangover, she decided to head over to his house to make sure he was ready for the 'most exciting event' of the year so far - or so the Capitol believed anyway. Kate knew that Katniss couldn't understand why the Capitol were so obsessed with her and Peter's love story, but Kate could. Victors were always classed as big celebrities in the Capitol and if you played your cards right then everyone would love you there - Kate herself was loved in the Capitol because she held a fashion show there, even though she only did it now because it gave her another chance to meet up with Finnick.

Haymitch's house was no different to hers as all of the houses in Victors Village were an exact replica of each other; they each had the same furniture and same design. When she entered the house without knowing, Kate looked straight ahead and found Haymitch asleep on the table with empty bottles around him. Ever since the 50th Hunger games, before Kate was born, all Haymitch had ever done after that was drink. He would never change. Though he and Kate had managed to form some sort of friendship, which usually included throwing insults back and forth at each other.

" Haymitch! Get your lazy ass up, it's showtime soon!" Kate shouted at him, circling around the table Haymitch was asleep on. As usual, Haymitch didn't wake or even bat an eyelid even though the whole street would have probably heard Kate. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the kitchen and filled a large glass of water before returning to the dining area and throwing it over Haymitch, chuckling as she did.

" Arghh!" Haymitch screamed, his eyes shooting open. " What the hell did you do that for?" Now sopping wet, he was stood up from the table and glaring angrily at Kate.

" Well I didn't want you to miss the fabulous reunion that I know you've been so excited to see!" Kate exclaimed sarcastically, holding back another giggle as the water dripped from Haymitch's shoulder length blonde hair.

" You didn't have to give me pneumonia to wake me up!" Haymitch shouted again.

" Of course I did! What would be the fun in shaking you awake? God Haymitch you can be so boring sometimes," Kate said, winking at him playfully.

" And you're a 21 year old with a 5 year olds mind!" Haymitch threw back, obviously not yet awake enough or sober enough to come up with a good insult to throw back at Kate.

" Cut the crap Haymitch and get dressed. If you want someone to baby you then get angel Peets to help," Kate said with a smirk planted upon her face.

" Help with what?" All attention was turned to Peeta as he walked into the dining room with a confused expression.

" Just make sure the babies ready for show time Peets," Kate told him. Ever since he'd first been reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, Kate had always called him 'Peets'. She didn't really know why but once she said the nickname once, it stuck. Katniss had always found it funny.

" Ok," was all Peeta replied dully as Kate walked out of the front house slamming the door behind her. Next stop, the new Everdeen household. Thanfully, after 5 years the Everdeen's had finally been able to move next door to Kate's house, meaning she could live with her family again. It was easier now that Kate didn't have to sneak them money or food since they now had more than enough to feed the whole of District 12. But Kate wasn't going to the Everdeen house to help Katniss get ready as she knew this would be pointless and boring, she was going because she wanted to go hunting with Katniss before they left for the Victory Tour. It would no doubt calm Katniss' nerves down and Kate knew it could be the last time they ever hunted there again.

" Katniss! You ready to go -" Kate called while entering through the front door, not bothering to knock. However she was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

" Katelyn what a lovely surprise! What brings you here?" Mrs Everdeen interrupted her in an oddly bright voice that she never usually spoke in. A frown formed on Kate's face as she froze at the doorway.

" Where's Katniss and what's going on?" She asked in a more serious voice now, slightly worried.

" President Snow decided to honor us by visiting our house," Mrs Everdeen replied and Kate froze in shock. This was no doubt to do with the riots, meaning that President Snow was going to threaten Katniss. However, before she could dwell on that thought, the door of the study opened revealing President Snow.

" Ahh Miss Anderson, what a lovely surprise. You were just the person I was wanting to see," President Snow spoke very politely, keeping his voice controlled and elegant.

" President Snow. It's a great honor to see you again. You wish to speak to me?" Kate spoke in the same polite, posh voice she used to speak to people in the Capitol. While living or visiting the Capitol she was never herself, she always had to put on an act and think about what she said before she said it. This she had learnt over the 5 years since she had won.

" Yes, shall we return to your house?" Snow suggested, gesturing towards the door.

" Actually it would be better to stay here as afterwards I am going to help Katniss choose an outfit for tonight's reunion. With my fashion expertise she wished for my help as well as Cinna's," Kate replied. She tried to hide the fact that she was lying through her teeth but President Snow was smart enough to know she was lying. He always knew when she was. However, he didn't object and lead her through into the study which Katniss was just leaving. Kate smiled reassuringly at Katniss - as she had an extremelly panicked look on her face - before Katniss left the room, closing the door behind her.

" I have a problem, Miss Anderson," President Snow spoke first after a few moments of silence. The projector on the desk was currently playing the scene of Katniss and Peeta with the berries over and over again. Instantly Kate knew what this problem was but pretended to be oblivious.

" A problem, sir?" She asked with fake confusion.

" Either you have seen or being told Miss Anderson that I have a problem with the Districts. A problem that started after Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark threatened to eat the berries in the arena," Despite obviously being angry about this, President Snow managed to keep his voice calm and collected as if he was talking to an old friend.

" I don't know what you're talking about sir," Kate lied, quickly forming a frown on her face.

" Don't lie!" President Snow snapped, for a second losing his peaceful demeanor. " I think we've known each other long enough now to be able to tell each other the truth," And just like that, his true colours were hidden yet again.

" The Districts have been uprising. I've heard whispers about it," Kate admitted, looking away from President Snow's face.

" And do you know why Miss Anderson?" Kate pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head in answer. But again, this was a lie as she knew exactly what was causing the riots. Katniss Everdeen herself. She defied the Capitol. _Nobody _defies the Capitol. " People have hope. Katniss Everdeen has given them that hope. Do you know how I'm going to stop this Miss Anderson?"

" By killing her and everyone she loves to prove the Capitol's strength?" Kate suggested, her polite voice wavering. This thought had obviously been swimming around in Snow's mind otherwise he wouldn't have been here. The only thing stopping him was the fact that therevwould be an uprising in the Capitol if Katniss died.

" I don't want to kill her. I want us all to be friends and if not friends, acquaintances Miss Anderson. I'm sure Miss Everdeen is going to do everything in her power to help. Which brings me to the problem I have with you, Miss Anderson?" Kate instantly froze when she heard this and stared at President Snow for a second, who still had the malicious but innocent look in his eyes.

" Me, sir?" Kate asked in, yet again, a confused tone.

" You see Miss Anderson. I have eyes everywhere. You and Mr Odair are becoming a problem for me too. A problem that could continue the uprisings even if Miss Everdeen fulfills her promise," Snow said, pressing a button on the monitor. The scene suddenly changed from Katniss and Peeta, to Kate and Finnick sitting closely together on the roof of the tributes living quarters. Kate held back a gasp as she saw this and stayed silent, trying to diminish the fear swimming in her mind.

_" I've never had chance to thank you for helping me," Kate,on the screen, spoke softly, her voice filled with terror. The pair were sat closely together, their arms brushing as they sat watching the stars. _

_" Oh don't worry, I figured all your sarcastic comments were your way of saying thanks," Finnick said and Kate chuckled to herself. _

_" I'm not that heartless you know," Kate said, glancing at his face where she spotted his deep green eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. _

_" I know. You're scared and sarcasm is your defense mechanism. Although its not very good sarcasm, I might need to train you more on that when you win," Finnick said, smirking arrogantly to himself. Though Kate had already learnt that Finnicks arrogant act was a fake one. He was much generally quite sweet. _

_" Fear is a bad thing. It means I have a less likely chance of coming back which means you won't be able to teach me your awful sense of humour," _

_" Poor me," Finnick replied sarcastically causing Kate to giggle. " You're strong Kate but your not fearless. The careers have no fear, which makes them arrogant. But you... Fear makes you brave, which is what makes you the strongest," A small smile formed on Kate's face as he said this. Nobody had ever said anything as sweet as that to her before, in ways it reminded her of the compliments her father use to give her; always changing her bad qualities into good ones. _

_" Wow. That was soft-hearted for an arrogant career with no fear," Kate said. " Hey that rhymes," She muttered to herself afterwards and Finnick laughed at her stupidity. _

_" So I say something sweet that came from the bottom of my arrogant heart and you use sarcasm to thank me? Typical..." Finnick said, shaking his head and Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_" I'm sorry. That was very sweet and I will definitely bare that in mind when someone kills me," Kate said seriously this time. For a moment Finnick stared at the hand on his shoulder before he lent in as if he was about to kiss her, but instead put his mouth to her ear. In those few seconds Kate's heart beat faster than it ever had be for and warm tingles spread throughout her body, a feeling that she had never experienced before. _

_" Nobody's going to kill you, girl who glows. Your the Victor," Finnick whispered softly in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and pulling away. Flushing a bright red, Kate stood up as Finnick did and brushed the dust off her 'Capitolised' - as she liked to call it- clothes. " Now get some sleep otherwise I'll have to kill you myself. You can't be tired for the even of the year tommorow," Finnick's voice changed back to its usual cheery and arrogant tone as he strutted his way back to the door and down to his room. _

The monitor turned off and Kate stayed silent in awe. Snow stared at her with a triumphant smirk upon his face, a smirk that greatly annoyed Katelyn.

" That was 5 years ago. He was trying to seduce me like every other woman in the Capitol," Kate objected after a few moments, knowing that she could only try to convince Snow that there wasn't something going on between them, but Snow would never believe her.

" I thought we agreed not to lie Miss Anderson," Snow responded, his voice turning angry and slightly violent. " You and Mr Odair have met up in secret and have been sending letters back and forth to each other for 5 years, Miss Anderson,"

" How do you -" Kate started but again she was interrupted.

" I already told you Miss Anderson, I have eyes everywhere," Snow said, tilting his head slightly to the side to await her reaction. " If you wish to comply then I suggest you and Mr Odair do not contact each other and if you don't comply... then you already know what will happen," Fear and anger both entered Kate's eyes at the same time as she glared at President Snow hatefully.

" What does mine a Finnick's friendship have to do with anything?" Kate snapped, abandoning her polite voice as the anger raised within her.

" The two of you are the strongest, unlikeliest Victors to have ever survived the games Miss Anderson. If the two of you publicize what will soon be a new relationship then it gives strength to the rebels. The two people who are most loved by the Capitol cannot defy the Capitol by starting a relationship that will never be allowed, as you are both from different districts, without giving strength to the rebels. Which is why I suggest you comply otherwise there will be severe consequences," Snow threatened, in the same angry tone that Kate had used to speak to him.

" Your system must be very weak if it can be destroyed by two pairs of lovers," Kate commented as she contemplated this agreement in her mind. She would _have to _tell Finnick and warn him when they arrived in District 4 for the Victory Tour.

" It is. But when broken it will equal thousands upon thousands of your people dead Miss Anderson. And neither you nor I would want that," Snow said.

" Agreed,"

" That will be all Miss Anderson as you no doubt have to aid Miss Everdeen in choosing her dress for tonight. Do remember this conversation while you're visiting District 4," Kate froze again as he said this and stayed as still as possible as he gracefully fled from the room, bidding goodbye to Mrs Everdeen.

_How the hell did Snow know about mine and Finnicks friendship?_ Was what fearfully ran through Kate's mind as he left.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and like the greater insight to Katelyn's relationship with some of our favourite Hunger Games charecters! Next chapter, for the first time, you will meet Finnick in the present! Update will come soon! Please review and tell me what you think and if you've enjoyed reading so far then please follow and favourite!**

**-DareToDream**


	3. Chapter 2- District 4

District 4

The following morning, Kate awoke screaming as usual. But tonight's nightmare had been different to the others; the ones where she constantly saw all the tributes she had killed coldly in the 69th Hunger Games. Last night's dream had taken a new turn for the worse, instead all of the tributes instead were changed to people she deeply cared about which included Katniss, Prim, Mrs Everdeen, Gale and Finnick. Each time she had killed one of them she'd screamed in her sleep, however, still nobody could hear her as she lived alone.

With strangled, worried thoughts constantly swimming in her mind, Kate quickly dressed in some smart clothes; tightly fitted blue blouse, black skinny jeans, brown military boots and a chocolate coloured leather jacket. Once she was fully ready and packed for the journey, she - with the help of a peacekeeper - carried her luggage onto the Victors train and placed them down in her room before heading towards the main seating area where she knew everybody else was. This room was all but too familiar now. Kate hated it and would till the day she died, because this was the first 'capitolised' room she came to after being reaped and was the room where she had to introduce herself to all the newest, soon-to-be-dead District 12 tributes; the room was like a memorial.

As she was walking down the hallway towards the 'memorial', the train began to move and Kate jerked slightly before regaining her balance. A silver door stood ajar on the left side of the corridor and curiously Kate peaked through as she heard a muffled screaming. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a fire blazing tall on the big screen in the very centre of the room and it had two men wearing white peacekeeper suits sat around it watching intently. Though instantly Kate had given away her whereabouts since she had gasped so loudly when she had seen the horrific scene that the Peacekeepers immediately closed the door before she could watch anymore. Wondering if that was part of the riots that she had heard rumours about, Kate entered through the final door and sat herself down in the only empty seat in the main room of the train. The memorial room consisted of a large, mahogany table with 6 matching chair seated around it, a plus sofa in the right corner that had two similar chairs opposite and many fancy, artistic decorations that looked too expensive to even consider been put on a train. But as Effie would say, everything had to be perfect for her Victors.

" Fabulous food, fabulous wine! Massages, Spa treatments. I told them nothing but the best for my two fabulous Victors," Effies bubbly, melodramatic voice said to Katniss and Peter excitedly. Like every day, Effie wore a ridiculous short, curly, ginger haired wig with supererogatory clown make up and a deep blue, feather dress that looked as if it belonged to a peacock. Like everything in the Capitol, her outfit was overdone and distinctive. Though Kate had grown use to the Capitol way to dress because of the fashion show she held each year, every single outfit was bizarre and typically the models struggled to wear some of the outfits since many were unwearable.

Around the real wood table sat Cinna - who Kate had instantly become friends with since he helped Katniss a lot and she believed he was the greatest fashion designer in the whole of the Capitol - Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch all looking extremely bored and sick of hearing Effie Trinkets voice.

" It all needs to be..." Effie trailed, putting a gloved finger to her lips, trying to think of the right word.

" Fabulous?" Haymitch offered in a mock Capitol voice causing Kate to giggle quietly. Brightly, Effie smiled ignoring the joke Haymitch had made out of her. She'd no doubt grown use to Haymitch's rude and sometimes odd behavior.

" Exactly," Effie replied. " Well the schedule is a bit tight; 12 districts in 12 days but I'm sure we will all manage. It's mostly parties, celebrations and adoring fans at every stop then we wrap it all up in the Capitol,"

" Oh not a lot then," Kate commented sarcastically, earning herself a smirk from Katniss and a small glare from Effie. Surprisingly, Effie and Kate had never fully managed to get along as Kate had always been rude and sarcastic to Effie when she had been a tribute too. Though Kate had been Effie's first Victor, they had never managed to achieve a friendly relationship like Kate had with most famous people in the Capitol. Though this was down to the fact that Kate never hid her true colours with Effie and always spoke her mind, which is something she _never _did with anyone in the Capitol.

" All you have to do is give a few speeches, wave to the crowd and enjoy your time in the spotlight. You've earned it," Effie explained while sitting back down next to Peter. Silence followed Effie's small speech and the atmosphere around everyone suddenly grew rather tense.

" What did you say?" Katniss snapped with a deep frown. This is something Kate had also done a lot when she had first met Effie - become angry with her a lot for her Capitol ways.

" Katniss," Peter warned but Katniss didn't even glance at him.

" I said, you've earned it," Effie repeated, keeping her voice bright and merry without noticing the anger was building up in Katniss.

" By killing people," Katniss snapped again, her hands clenching into fists by her side. Kate couldn't help but enjoy the scene going on as she liked that someone could take her old job of snapping at Effie constantly for her self-absorbed remarks.

" Young lady..." Effie began with a deep sigh but Katniss had already pushed herself out of her chair and stormed out of the room furiously.

" Your victor is a little unhappy Effie, I'm guessing everything isn't fabulous yet," Kate said and Effie glared at her yet again but this time stayed silent. " I'll go check on her," She told them all while stopping Peeta from going after her himself. It had been a while since Kate and Katniss had talked together alone since they barely had a free moment anymore and whenever Kate did she was always worrying about the future.

" I'm really not in the mood for a lecture, I'll apologize to Effie later," Katniss snapped heatedly, staring out of the very back window of the train. The scene wasn't very interesting as there was only trees flying past to show that they were heading out of District 12.

" Well you know I'm not one to give lectures and I'm hardly going to get you to apologize when you did nothing wrong," Kate spoke softly to Katniss, using the tone she use to use when speaking to Katniss when she was much younger.

" Oh, hey Kate. I thought you were Haymitch," Katniss greeted her with a small smile, but her troubled expression still stayed.

" Ok that's now the most horrible thing you've ever said to me! How could you confuse _me_ for Haymitch!?" Kate exclaimed sarcastically, taking a seat next to Katniss on the sofa that traveled around the outskirts of the room. Katniss laughed at this.

" I'm sorry, but maybe it's because your both so sarcastic all the time," Katniss commented and Kate put on a fake frown of disgust.

" Ew, me and Haymitch are opposites Kat. Opposites," Kate said. " So what's been bothering you? You've had that sour look on your face all day!"

" Oh it's nothing..." Katniss said, trying to brush it off.

" Really? Kat you've known me since you were born, you tell me everything! Come on, what's bothering you?" Kate questioned, although she did already have an idea of what was going on; Katniss was worrying about the same thing Kate was worrying about, the future.

" I'll answer when you answer. There's something bothering you too Kate," Katniss countered.

" I'm worried about you. It's not every day two victors win the Hunger Games and make it out of the Capitol alive," Kate replied, telling the truth but not the whole truth. It didn't matter how close Katniss and Kate were, Kate could never tell Katniss about Finnick. Not now after Snow had threatened her.

" Fine... Snow threatened me the other day. He says the districts don't believe that me and Peeta are in love so we need to convince them otherwise he'll kill me and everyone I love," Katniss spoke in a hard tone, obviously tormented by her conversation with Snow.

" Well are you and Peeta in love?" Kate asked curiously. She had always been able to see in Katniss' eyes that she had a thing for Gale but ever since the games that wasn't as visible anymore - Katniss still cared for him, but there was also someone else in her heart now.

" I'm not in love with anyone Kate, you know that. I did what I had to do to survive, just like you told me. Now, it's just turned into a bigger mess than I could have imagined," Katniss practically groaned.

" Really? There isn't some part of you that cares for angel Peets? Come on Katniss, I saw how you too were before the Games and in the Games. You can't tell me that's nothing," Kate replied with a small frown, urging Katniss to spill more.

" I care for him, like Gale, but I'm not in love with him," Katniss avoided Kate's eyes as she spoke, looking out of the window for another moment in deep thought.

" Well that's something. Look Katniss the districts are never going to believe that you and Peter are in love because they want a reason to rebel. The only people you need to convince are the Capitol, remember that. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, your family, Peeta or Gale," Kate promised in a very serious voice.

" If I don't convince the Districts then he will kill you and everyone we will love Kate! There's nothing you can do to stop Snow... But what did he want to talk with you about yesterday?" Kate had hoped that Katniss would bring this up as the last thing Kate wanted to do was lie. What could Kate tell Katniss that would mean she wouldn't have to explain about herself and Finnick? The more people who knew the worse it would become.

" Oh that really was nothing. He asked politely about the fashion show this year before threatening me as well and making sure he knew where my loyalties stood. That was all. Really nothing different to what he said to you," Kate lied smoothly, speaking as convincingly as possible. Luckily the story was very believable and Katniss nodded along, believing every word.

" Oh," was all Katniss said in reply.

" Look Katniss you've got to understand that practically all of the Capitol love you and Peeta. This is what will keep you safe. Don't worry about me or anybody else, just worry about yourself. We've got a long journey ahead of us Kat, because this doesn't end once the Victory tour does. But I'm going to be there to help every step of the way," Kate promised sincerely, pulling Katniss into a sisterly hug.

" Thank you," Katniss whispered into Kate's shoulder.

" Sorry to interrupt... I'll just go," The two girls pulled away from each other once they spotted Peeta at the doorway.

" No Peets... I was just leaving. I'll let you and Katniss talk," Kate said with a wink, jumping up from the sofa. But just as she was about to head back to the room, the train suddenly entered through a tunnel and in a flash a graffiti version of a Mockingjay pin appeared then disappeared in the space of a few seconds.

" What was that?" Katniss said, staring intently at the spot where the Graffiti had just disappeared. Just as Katniss said this, the train began to slow down and words painted in bright red letters could be seen near the end of the tunnel, it read ' THE ODDS ARE NEVER IN OUR FAVOUR'.

" Welcome to District 11. I guess Snow was right after all, they are not happy one bit," Kate spoke to herself with a small smirk forming on her face. A rebellion against the Capitol is what she had hoped for ever since she had learnt of their cruel, immoral behavior. But back then she could only have hoped that she would never be one of the main targets to be shot... However, this was inevitable. Kate was extremely high on their kill list. Too high.

* * *

The days dragged by achingly slowly. None of the stops had brought what Effie had delightedly informed us about on the very first day; there were no adoring fans, parties or celebrations. In fact the further they travelled away from District 12, the more angrier the Districts became. When they had arrived in District 11, Kate believed that, that would have been the calmest District as they were very similar to District 12. But she had been _very _wrong. During the time in District 11, Peeta decided to agree to give the families of Thresh and Rue a months worth of their money ever year - a very noble thing to do but it was not allowed - Katniss had decided to give a speech about Rue which ended in the District seeing her as their symbol of hope and placing three fingers in the air as a sign of peace, then to finish it all off an innocent man was shot in front of everybody which instantly caused Katniss to fly into a raging anger.

The District 11 trip had been the worst so far. Though none of the Districts they had visited had shown any sign of peace. All of them had been angry with Katniss and Peeta since they were now forced to read from the note cards that Effie wrote for them which had been filled with a 'bunch of peaceful bullshit' - as Kate had described to Katniss. Today, however, Kate knew would be the worst. This was because they were now in District 4, where Kate would soon be meeting Finnick and explaining everything to him. Usually she looked forward to this day the most because she would get to see Finnick, but today she knew this could be the last time they could act as friends around each other.

After changing into the most ordinary clothes she could find in her capitolised wardrobe, Kate quickly changed because she was late and they would all be leaving soon. In a rush and daze, Kate dashed towards the memorial room to grab a slice of toast where she met a distressed looking Katniss and Peeta, a bored, slightly tipsy Haymitch and a bubbly Effie Trinket. Kate could never understand how Effie managed to be so energetic and bright so early in the morning. Ever since she was younger, Kate had never been a morning person; she hated waking up and usually hit or punched anyone who attempted to wake her before she was ready.

" Was that you screaming last night Kate?" Peeta suddenly asked her, breaking the slightly awkward silence in the room. Freezing in her tracks, Kate forced a slice of toast into her mouth nervously.

" Me? Screaming?" She put on her usual confused tone and turned to Peeta after eating her slice of toast.

" Yeh. It was none of us and we could all hear someone last night... was something wrong?" The kindness of Peeta was something Kate had always loved about him. No matter who it was, Peeta was always sweet and charming towards them, even if they're he most horrible person in the world.

" Well if I was, I wasn't meaning too. I'll have just had a stupid nightmare or something," Kate said quickly, dismissing the idea that her screaming every night was a regular occurrence.

" Were you having a nightmare about the 69th Hunger Games?" Katniss asked bluntly, not using the same, peaceful approach that Peeta did. Her eyes narrowed as she awaited Kate's reaction. Looking down nervously to the floor, Kate grabbed another slice of toast and quickly shoved it in her mouth.

" I dunno, it was probably nothing," Kate replied with an innocent shrug, but Katniss already knew something was wrong.

" Look if it was then you can tell us. We have those sometimes too," Peeta spoke very angelically as if one wrong word would make Kate mad. Still keeping up her act, Kate frowned at him and shook her head dismissively.

" Nope, not me." Kate said. " And would you look at the time... Time to go and greet the 'adoring fans' from District 4," With a deep sigh, everyone stood up on their feet and exited the train yet again onto a very narrow, concrete platform the was very familiar now to Kate. Around 10 meters away sat many bobbing fishing boats on the murky coloured sea. Usually on any normal day, all of those boats would be occupied with fishermen, but today was classed as a day off because it was supposed to be a special, celebratory occasion. Obviously, this wasn't the case.

A set of masked Peacekeepers with loaded guns instantly came to the aid of the group and lead them through into the main building where all the reapings typically took place. This building, unlike the one in district 12, was made out of concrete and was decorated almost as finely as an average Capitol building. This was down to District 4 being wealthier than District 12 and many of the tributes who came from District 4 were volunteers, though there were also many who weren't - Finnick being an example. Next to this building was a small, abstract building where the tributes were taken to say goodbye to their families. Every year this building was left unguarded and empty, meaning it was the perfect place for Finnick and Kate to meet up for the day.

" Sorry I can't stick around for the grand event that I'm so sad that I'm going to miss. But I love the fish they sell here and I need to grab some before we go and it will probably take a while for me to find... So good luck Kat and Peets! Knock them dead! Actually please don't..." Usually Kate wasn't this badly sarcastic and bright. The only time this mood came was when she was nervous about something and Katniss knew this. But Katniss knew Kate well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything stupid when there was peacekeepers and Capitol people watching everywhere; she couldn't destroy her perfect reputation with the Capitol.

" Oh grab me some fish will you too please Kate?" Haymitch asked, grabbing her arm before she could leave. When she turned back around, Haymitch winked at her playfully knowing full well what she was planning to do and that this was the excuse she used every year.

" Get your own," Kate snapped at him with a fake smile before heading out of the building without another word. Katniss watched Kate intently as she left, curious to what Kate was actually doing. But she didn't dwell on this thought when the main door opened, revealing the large angry mob of District 4 who stood furiously silent.

Without a backwards glance, Kate headed quietly out to the small building in a hidden corner, seeing that the front door that lead into it was slightly open, meaning that Finnick had already arrived there. Again, worried thoughts flooded her mind while she came closer towards the building and panicking, she looked around, checking that there was nobody around to over hear herself and Finnick.

" Finnick?" Kate called to him, pushing the door slightly open. Pearing in, she saw that nobody was in the room. A frown formed on her anxious face just as warm arms engulfed her. In shock, she screamed. Loud enough for some to hear. Quickly, the person clamped a hand over Kate's mouth and dragged her into the room. Once they were safely inside and the door was shut, the person let go of and Kate sharply turned around. " What the hell?" she whisper screamed at Finnick.

" Oh come on that was hardly scary. I was sure I taught you better than that," Finnick smirked tauntingly and Kate couldn't help but smile back at him. Over the past few months she had terribly missed Finnick and his arrogant sense of humour. Right now she could never be mad at him, unless he did something she could never forgive him for - that was highly unlikely.

" Oh no you did teach me that. You taught me how to scream like a girl," Kate retorted with a cheeky wink, before throwing her arms around Finnicks neck, pulling him into a hug. Instantly, Finnick wrapped his arms around Kate's strong yet small frame and lifted her from the ground, playfully twirling her. Laughing, Kate laid her head down on Finnicks shoulder as he did so and took in his very attractive, slightly salty scent.

" I missed you, girl who glows," Finnick said seriously, using the nickname the Capitol had given her when they saw her emerge in a glowing outfit on a horse and carriage, at the very beginning of the 69th Hunger Games where the Capitol got to see all of the tributes.

" I missed you too Fin," Kate replied honestly as he dropped her carefully back onto the ground but still stayed quite close to her.

" So have you being enjoying yourself now that you have your miracle family back?" Finnick asked her, putting a joking edge onto a serious question. This is something Finnick did often as Kate could always see him became uncomfortable during a serious or emotional conversation.

" How can I when the whole of Panem is crashing down around me?" Kate replied in a slightly annoyed tone, but Finnick knew better than to believe that this annoyed tone was aimed at himself.

" Hardly, the Capitol are all enjoyed themselves as usual. It's just the Districts who are getting over excited about the 'mockingjay'," Instantly Kate knew that Finnick was referring to Katniss when using the term 'Mockingjay'; it was a nickname that the rebels had decided to give Katniss, it was based on the pin she had taken as her token in the Games.

" Not all of the Capitol... Snow isn't best of pleased. He came to visit me and Katniss last week," Kate said, beginning to conversation that she had been dreading since Snow's visit. Finnick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a flicker of worry flashed in his eyes, then disappeared as fast as it had come.

" What did he want?" Was all Finnick replied, and Kate could tell that his body had tensed slightly when he had heard about the visit.

" Oh the usual. Just threaten our lives and the lives of everyone we love. Nothing new," Kate replied simply, masking the worry she felt expertly.

" He can't kill you Kate, the Capitol would throw a fit if their ' darling ' died," Finnick said while rolling his eyes. It angered Kate that Finnick didn't seem to care that her life was in danger, it hurt her for some reason. All week she had been wondering how badly he would react to Snow threatening her, but he'd just brushed it off as if she didn't matter.

" Oh he'll find a way. If the president wants you dead, then your dead. You should know that," A wisp of anger laced itself into Kate's voice and only now could Finnick tell that she was genuinely worried.

" You've done nothing wrong Kate," Finnick said, not understanding why Kate was so worried about Snow's threat.

" Actually I have... well... we have," Kate answered, looking down to the floor nervously. Again, Finnick tensed and he brushed a hand over her arm.

" What? What the hell are you talking about Kate?" Finnick's tone still stayed calm but no longer did it show any hint of humour. Kate didn't think she'd actually ever seen Finnick this serious.

" Snow knows about our friendship. He's been watching ever since we first met. When he came to visit me, he played me the clip of when we were up on the roof together before the games. Then he threatened me saying if the friendship didn't end, then he'd kill us both and everyone that I love. Apparently our friendship is defying the Capitol because we're from different Districts and Snow seems to believe that we're going to start a relationship or something. Apparently if we defied the Capitol this would give strength to the rebels because it will come across as the two most loved people in the Capitol are disobeying the laws. He says he has eyes everywhere which is why I was worried to come see you today and -" Kate babbled, with small tears welling in her eyes; the tears that she had been holding back for a week now.

" Stop Kate. Stop," Finnick told her calmly, placing both his hands on either arm and gripping her tightly. From fear and worry Kate was now shaking madly and small tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" Why am I crying!? Crying is for the weak..." Kate growled at herself in a low voice as her breathing quickened and she avoided Finnick's eyes.

" Hey... look at me," Finnick ordered firmly, rubbing her shoulders with his thumb and trying to comfort her. It took a few moments, but soon Kate looked up into Finnick's capitvating, grass green eyes. A wave of comfort flew over her as she did this and the shaking inside her began to die down a little. " It's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine." He promised. The silence that followed echoed around the room for a few seconds.

" No it's not going to be fine! I need to protect everyone Finnick, can't you see that!? And now I'm being watched by Snow because of my own problems when it should be _me _helping Katniss out of her own life threatening problem! There is a war starting around us and right now the both of us are very high on the Capitol's kill list!" Kate screamed in a sudden burst of anger, no longer caring that people could hear and they could be caught. " We're going to die... _we're going to die,_" Kate whispered to herself suddenly, using her right hand to grab a fistful of her messy hair.

" Kate listen to me," Finnick ordered again, closing the small gap between them even more. Their faces were now inches apart and Finnicks worried yet soothing eyes bored into hers. " You are _not_ going to die,"

" You don't know that," Kate said, shaking her head in denial. For the very first time in her life, Kate had almost had a panic attack. With all the worry and anxiety that filled her, she had almost lost it. Never before had this happened. It was all becoming too much for her to handle.

" Yes I do. Because I'm not going to let you die, okay? You're too strong to die Katelyn," It had been years since Finnick had called her Katelyn and this proved how serious Finnick was now being. Why he was so worried about her, Kate didn't know. She could only hope is because he liked her more than a best friend... but that was only a reckless and impossible dream of hers.

" What's going to happen to us all Finnick? Like you say, somethings happening in the Districts... what happens if another war starts like the last that left 13 in ashes?" Kate asked in a defeated voice, her eyes still locked with Finnicks. The calmness that washed over her whenever she looked at those radiant green eyes was too compelling for her to stop. Oddly, she never wanted to look away.

" I don't know Kate," Finnick spoke very softly, softer than she'd ever heard him speak before. Comfortingly, he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. " I don't know..."

" I don't want to leave... I'm scared that Snow's going to come for you while I'm gone," Kate whispered into his shoulder, closing her eyes and melting into the comfort of his muscular arms.

" Well I'm a big boy now which means I can take care of the big bad wolf," Finnick said sarcastically, but it was only a half-hearted commented. His mind was somewhere else and his face was tense as he hugged Kate, deep in thought. Not being able to see Finnicks expression, Kate smiled into his shoulder, the tears in her eyes finally stopped forming.

" I know, I know,"

" Why don't we run away?" Finnick suggested suddenly, pulling away from their very long hung and looking down at Kate eagerly.

" What?" Kate's face twisted in confusion.

" Lets run off into the woods at the other side of the District. Nobody will find us and it will be easy for us to survive. I taught you everything you need to know about surviving," Finnick explained and Kate stared at him dumbfounded, awaiting the teasing smile to form on his lips to prove that he was joking. It never came.

" We can't just run... They'll send search parties after us, the Capitol would go into havoc... Plus I can't leave my family and friends behind, they mean too much for me. They'll get interrogated and they might even get blamed for my disappearance... It'll give them a reason to kill Katniss," Kate responded, shaking her head vigorously.

" Now you're just being melodramatic. They won't find us Kate, they'll just say that we're dead or something after a few months of searching. We've both survived the Hunger Games before, they'll never manage to find us," Finnick objected, taking both of her hands into his. Kate didn't pull her hands away but she continued to shake her head, not convinced about the idea.

" Okay I thought you were crazy before but now you really are talking crazy Finnick," Kate said and Finnick frowned at her.

" If your so worried about dying then why won't you do it? It will keep you safe," Anger and frustration was beginning to rise in Finnick.

" Because I would rather it be I to do die rather than my family," Kate repeated instantly, then gasped as she realised she'd just admitted this. Finnick's eyes widened when she said this and he stared at her for a moment in shock.

" And you're calling me crazy? You're basically saying that you have a death wish! They're not even your real family Kate!" Finnick shouted this time, his eyes flaring with anger.

" I owe my life to them, I've told you before. If they didn't give me a home when my dad died then I wouldn't have survived," Kate said furiously back but she didn't raise her voice again. She and Finnick had never argued before and she didn't want to make this their first. Not when this could be the last time that they spoke.

" That doesn't mean you have to die for them Kate!" Finnick replied, his hands bawling into fists.

" I don't want to die Finnick!" Just like Finnick, her hands too clenched into fists. " And if you're so intent on keeping me alive then we might as well just follow Snow's orders and stop speaking to each other. That way you won't have to worry about my life anymore," Kate growled at him.

" So you're taking orders from the person you hate the most? The big bad wolf?" Finnick snapped, his eyes still locked with hers. " You know what fine. We won't be best friends anymore," His eyes narrowed in anger as he put his arms up in surrender. Silence fell among the two as Finnick said this and both of them just gazed at each other for a second, both of them calming down.

" I best... I best just go then," Kate muttered, looking down to the floor.

" Yeh," Slowly, Kate turned and walked towards the door. She desperately didn't want to leave now and instead she wanted to make things up with Finnick and run away with him. But she _had _to keep her family safe. It wasn't all about what she wanted. She had to be selfless for once. If that meant never speaking to Finnick again because Snow said so, then that is what she would do to keep them all safe.

" Just..." Kate started, while she opened the door. Glancing back at Finnick who was just stood their frozen, she caught him watching her as she left. " Just keep yourself safe," Kate said, forming a small smile on her face.

" Likewise," Finnick replied, smiling down at her genuinely, not using the arrogant smirk he usually did. This smile was filled with caring and kindness, it was real unlike his smirk; it was the smile that you only gave to someone you deeply cared about. Without another word, Kate reluctantly left and headed back to the concrete building where she knew Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie were all waiting. Her family. Well maybe not Effie...

* * *

**This is a very long chapter compared to the others, so it's a special treat for you all! I couldn't seem to stop writing once I got to the dialogue and interactions between Finnick and Katelyn. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think about Kate/Finnick relationship. Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites so far! Updates will be soon -DareToDream xx**


	4. Chapter 3- Romulus Thread

Romulus Thread

The rest of the Victory Tour had been very pointless and boring, in Kate's opinion. It was obvious from the second they all arrived at the Capitol Party - the finale of the the Victory Tour - that Snow was angry with Katniss but quite pleased with Kate. Unfortunately, Kate and Finnick's friendship break-up had been quite real and even though this pleased Snow - meaning her life was no longer at risk - she was still extremely upset about it. Though Kate hid these emotions very well, she couldn't seem to diminish the sorrow from her body that she currently felt. How was she supposed to feel after losing a 6 year friend because of the Capitol, yet again?

As usual, the Capitol Party had been vibrant and way too over excessive and since Kate had seen it all before, she wasn't particularly 'wowed'. Kate had been disappointed but slightly pleased that Finnick hadn't turned up to 'the party of the year'; this was because she desperately wanted to see him again but she didn't want him to risk his life by reconciling with him. What was done, was done and she would just have to deal with it like always. At least now she could concentrate on keeping Katniss safe from Snow.

Katniss and Peeta had seemed a bit disgusted by the the party the Capitol had thrown for them and Kate had made sure to keep an eye on them throughout the night. She had tons of greetings from Capitol people she pretended to love but truly hated. The whole event had actually tired her out, mentally and physically. Acting like she loved the Capitol and everything about it was overwhelming and tiring. But Kate had, over the years, grown use to acting at least once a week so it didn't affect her as much anymore.

The very next morning they all journeyed home back to District 12 and, again, Kate managed to get a quick glimpse inside the control room. Like before, she caught sight of fire and uprisings, which worried her a lot. There was no sign at all that the uprisings were going to stop anytime soon, meaning that they were all still in danger. Nothing that Peacekeepers were doing seemed to be working, and the energy of the rebels seemed to be an endless stream of courage. For years all Kate had wanted was for the Capitol to be over-thrown, but now that it was happening, it genuinely scared her. Her death could be close. Katniss' death could be close. Finnick's, Gale's, Prim's, Mrs. Everdeen's... nobody was safe.

" Kate!" Katniss called out to Kate, slightly frantically, as Kate left the train without a word to anyone and headed back to her home in Victors Village. For a few moments Kate contemplated in her head whether she wanted to speak to Katniss, since really all she wanted was to sleep, but after she heard Katniss' soft footsteps approaching behind her, she paused.

" Yeh?" Kate turned, placing her hands on her hips in a demanding way. Didn't Katniss already know not to disturb Kate when she was tired?

" I didn't convince him... Snow, he's going to kill us all Kate. Everyone we both love," Katniss announced in a broken voice and empathy flooded Kate's expression. Her love and concern for family had always been a high quality of Kate.

" Katniss, just calm down, okay? Let's go find Gale and go hunting or something to get you calmed down. I promise you, we're safe," Kate said in a calm voice, pushing away any signs of drowisness from her body and running off with Katniss towards where they could both see some miners leaving work. With a small smile on her face, Katniss dashed over to Gale and practically ran into his arms.

" You okay?" Gale whispered in her ear softly as Kate approached the two.

" I'm okay," Katniss breathed into his shoulder before Gale pulled away and wrapped his arms around Kate.

" Hey big guy. I swear you got taller since we left," Kate said sarcastically causing the three of them to laugh. Each of them needed to brighten up a little after everything that had happened.

" No, I think it's just you getting smaller... what are you, 5ft?" Gale teased, knowing full well that Kate hated been teased about her height. Like Kate and Finnick, Kate and Gale teased each other a lot. The only thing that was missing from their relationship was solid trust. Though they trusted each other with hunting, they both knew that if it came down to it they would save Katniss before the other and Kate had never felt as if she could tell everything to Gale. There was only two people she felt she could truly trust; Finnick and Katniss. But even now she didn't tell everything to Katniss, mostly because many of the things Kate wanted to tell her would put her in danger.

" Actually, I'm 5ft 3! Don't forget the 3 inches, they are _very _important," Kate said, pulling away and pushing his chest playfully. The three of them began to head down in silence towards the woods. They'd already had a non-verbal conversation, agreeing that they would go out hunting like usual. Finally Katniss had seemed to calm down a little, but the worry still hadn't left her expression. It didn't take long for them to reach the edge of District 12 where they all climbed through the fence and out of the boundaries surrounding District 12. After walking a little into the cover of the trees and towards and small opening where they could see the view of the forests ahead, they sat down on the fresh grass.

" We need to leave, all three of us," Katniss told both Kate and Gale after a few moments of peaceful silence where they all listened to some Mockingjays singing in the trees.

" What?" Kate froze, as yet again the idea of running away arose. Why did everyone believe this would solve their problems? It would only create more...

" Why?" Gale questioned with a small frown.

" Theirs uprisings, all around the Districts. I've seen them. Snow threatened me before I left, both of you already know. He's going to kill us, all of us. It's best we leave now so I can keep you all safe," Katniss said.

" You're being crazy Katniss. We can't just leave, they'll find us," Kate objected.

" We all know how to hunt, we can survive out there. Gale suggested it before I went into the Games!" Katniss exclaimed and Kate threw an annoyed glare at Gale before turning her attention back to Katniss.

" You haven't heard what people are saying in the Districts Katnip, you've given them an opportunity. People just have to be brave enough to take it!" Gale said, looking directly at Katniss. Kate had always known that Gale had fallen completely in love with Katniss and she had believed, before the 74th Hunger Games, that Gale and Katniss would end up getting married in the future. Now all of that seemed impossible.

" We have to go before they kill us. They _will _kill us," Katniss said, her voice again sounding broken like before.

" What happens to the other families? The people who stay? What happens to them, huh? People are looking at you Katniss,"

" I don't want people looking to me! I can't help them!" Katniss suddenly shouted in return, and Kate placed a comforting hand on her arm. However, suddenly the sound of an engine stopped the three of them from speaking and instantly Gale shoved the two girls behind a rock closer to them. Glancing upwards, Kate saw trucks armed with more than a handful of new peacekeepers, all armed with guns. Worry flashed through her.

" Both of you do what you want, but I'm staying here," Gale announced in a low voice, but none of the words seemed to process through Kate's mind properly. In a hurry, she darted away from the rock and back towards the fence while Katniss and Gale followed behind. Her eyes darted around frantically as she climbed back through the fence into the so called 'safety' of the District. Still the sound of the new engines were rumbling throughout the District.

Heading towards the main square, Kate saw all of the trucks stopping around her. Peacekeepers wearing protective, white armour launched themselves out of the trunks, holding up their guns. Kate crouched down behind a container opposite the famous Hob from District 12 and watched horrified as Peacekeepers entered it and set it alight using flamethrowers. Screams from the people of District 12 echoed around and after taking a quick deep breath, Kate pushed herself bravely away from her hiding place and began to help people who were injured or trying to escape.

One peacekeeper had courageously wandered off on his own and was shoving innocent people to the ground and hitting them. In fury, Kate launched forward and attacked the peacekeeper from behind, grabbing his gun before he could shoot her and using it to hit him hard on the head. The blow had been that strong that the peacekeeper collapsed, unconscious. Seeing that no other peacekeeper had seen, Kate swiftly ran away from the scene and headed towards a group of people who seemed to have burns scattered around their bodies.

" Get to the waterhole, quickly, then head towards Katniss Everdeen's house. Her mother and sister will gladly heal you and get rid of the pain without charging you," Kate told each of them softly and they all nodded, smiling at her thankfully through the pain. " Go, quickly, before another Peacekeeper comes and finds you all," Just as Kate finished saying this, two new pairs of foosteps began to thunderously approach them.

" Hey! Stop right now!" One of the peacekeepers ordered the group of people Kate had just helped. The two men ran after the group and instinctively, Kate threw herself forward and grabbed onto the neck of one peacekeeper, pulling him to the ground. Since the peacekeeper was surprised, Kate instantly had the upper hand and pulled off his helmet, grabbing his hear before throwing his head into the ground. The sound of a Peacekeeper crying out in pain caught the attention of the one still running after the group of District 12 people. Angrily, the peacekeeper lifted his gun and shot at Kate, who skillfully avoided it by, again, throwing herself out of the way and towards a wall. However, just as she was about to turn and run, she was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms.

" You! You're under arrest for attacking Peacekeepers, you're coming with me to the square where Thread will deal with you," The Peacekeeper who had just grabbed her shouted into her ear, dragging her off towards the square. Frantically, Kate struggled in his arms and tried kicking her way free, but the Peacekeeper was wearing too much amour for him to even wince in pain at her blows.

Many people stared sympathetically at her as she was dragged by, but none of them attempted to help her, knowing there was nothing they could do. It surprised Kate, once they reached the square, how many people were gathered around. But her shock only lasted for a few seconds, as it was then that she had grunts of pain from a familiar voice. Kate's eyes widened in horror as she saw the new, grey haired, Peacekeeper whipping Gale, who was tied to a metal post in the certain of the square. He had his shirt off, meaning that the damage done to his skin was easily visible; deep, blood filled gashes covered every inch of his back and each of them became deeper the more Thread whipped him.

" Gale!" Kate screamed, thrashing around in the peacekeepers arms again.

" Kate?" Gale's voice sounded weak and he only just managed to hold his head up to lock eyes with her.

" We've got another Thread!" The Peacekeeper holding Kate announced to Thread, who momentarily stopped and stared at her with his piercing, dull grey eyes. His features were hard and tough, and he looked as if he was born and bread in either District 1 or 2. " She attacked two peacekeepers and knocked them both out,"

" Well, I guess her boyfriend will get a little break then while I whip her instead," Thread said calmly, a malicious smirk forming on his face. Forcefully, Kate was pushed to the ground and she grunted in pain. Still smirking, Thread locked her hands around the metal pole next to Gale.

" Gale, you're going to be okay. Haymitch or Katniss will find us soon and will stop this whole thing," Kate said firmly to Gale, cringing as her favourite top - one of the only ones she owned that wasn't 'capitolised- was ripped away from her body, revealing her still scarred back.

" This may hurt a little," Thread warned sarcastically before mercilessly whipping her. Each time the whip collided with her body, Kate screamed deafeningly and cried into the pole in front of her. Endless amounts of tears now stained her bright red face and she could feel the blood seeping down from the wounds now cemented into her back. She'd already lost count of how many times she'd been whipped by thread, and all she now wanted was the excruciating pain, that now consumed the whole of her body, to go away.

" No! Stop!" Kate heard Katniss shout all of a sudden and thankfully Thread stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kate tried to relax her throbbing body as she heard Katniss' footsteps behind her. Slowly, in one pain filled movement, Kate turned her head to see Katniss attempt to punch the peacekeeper. But he easily threw her to the floor and Kate winced as she heard the sound of the whip against Katniss' body.

" Katniss," Gale breathed. " I'm okay... just go,"

" Kate?" Katniss whispered to her 'sister', looking up at Kate as she laid on the floor. Since her teeth were before gritted to hold back more cries of pain, Kate accidentally let out a scream when she tried to reply to Katniss. Both Gale and Katniss looked at Kate sympathetically. Because Kate's eyes were tightly screwed shut, she didn't see Katniss get up and block Kate and Gale's body from the view of Thread.

" Move," Thread ordered and Kate flashed her eyes opening, staring worriedly at Katniss who was now bravely protecting her. _It should be me protecting Katniss. _Kate thought annoyingly to herself.

" Do you want another?" Thread growled when Katniss didn't budge.

" Go ahead," was all Katniss replied and Kate's eyes widened in fear as, in a flash, Thread pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it towards Katniss.

" Woah! Woah!" Kate never thought she'd be more thankful to hear the sound of Haymitch's voice.

" Get out of my way!" Thread shouted as Haymitch stepped in front of Katniss.

" No, No... You don't want to shoot her," Haymitch said calmly, holding his arms up in front of him to defend himself.

" How about I shoot both of you?" Thread suggested, lowering his gun only slightly.

" Look commander... you're new here. I'm Haymitch, trust me I'm trying to help you... Do you recognize her?" Haymitch asked gesturing towards Katniss. " Katniss Everdeen? Darling of the Capitol? And that girl you just whipped? That's Katelyn Anderson, do you know her? She holds the most famous and popular fashion show every year and is one of the most loved Victors of the Hunger Games. You've already hurt her enough..." Thread lowered his gun.

" She interfered with a Peacekeeper," Thread growled." And she..." he pointed towards Kate," knocked out two Peacekeepers,"

" I never said they were smart," Haymitch replied with an awkward chuckle, trying to lighten the tense mood. " Look you've already whipped Kate enough and you got a couple of lashes in on Katniss,"

" That's not good enough they're agitators!" Thread shouted angrily, becoming frustrated with Haymitch. In seconds he had his gun aimed again. Stupidly, Peeta then arrived and appeared next to Haymitch with his hands held up in surrender, Thread threateningly pointed the gun at him.

" Easy, Easy," Peeta panted, sounding out of breath.

" Look," Haymitch interrupted, pushing the gun away from Peeta's chest and stepping in front of him. " Do you want four dead Victors? Because that's what we're looking at here. It's bad enough you almost killed Katelyn and that you've marked Katniss' face on the eve of the big wedding. Let it go, and we will too," Haymitch promised. Thread looked around with a menacing look on his face.

" Alright," Thread answered after a few moments of contemplating silence. " Okay. But next time it's the firing squad," Thread threatened, taking a few steps closer to Haymitch and looking down at him intimidatingly. However, Haymitch didn't seem bothered by this and squared his shoulders, looking up at Thread.

" Excellent idea," He sarcastically agreed.

" I don't care who they are," Thread growled in a low voice before looking from side to side and shouting in the loudest, deepest voice Kate believed she had ever heard, " Clear the square! You're all under curfew! Anyone out out after dark, will be shot on sight!" Thread walked around and looked at each of the people watching before returning to face Haymitch again.

" Get them both out of here," He ordered quietly, before storming off. Just after Kate breathed a painful sigh of relief, she blacked out from the pain and fell into a numb unconsciousness.

* * *

Finnick was panicking, more than he ever had before. Before he'd clambered onto the first train he could find to the Capitol where he agreed to deliver medicine to District 12, he had only curiously been watching TV to see what was happening in the Districts. He didn't believe that he would see anything that could hurt him as much as it had. But obviously he'd been wrong. Throughout the whole of the journey, all Finnick could see in his mind was the picture of Kate screaming in shear pain as Thread whipped her bare back. Thankfully, he only saw it happen once as the screening cut off as soon as Kate was whipped, but that scene had been enough to scare him out of his mind. Katelyn Anderson could be dying...

Even though he knew he'd almost arrived in District 12, he was still bouncing around in his seat and the train moved at a constant speed of 200 miles an hour. Before Finnick had always believed that this speed was unnecessary for a train, but now he thought it wasn't fast enough. Already an hour and a half had passed since he'd seen the screening and hopefully Kate hadn't already died at the hands of a Peacekeeper, that thought scared Finnick more than anything. Never had he known what had first drawn him to help Katelyn Anderson, but Finnick knew that ever since he had properly introduced himself, he'd cared for her more than he'd cared for any other girl before. _Katelyn couldn't die. _They'd been friends for years and the panic he felt from knowing she could be dead was ten times worse than when he'd seen her in the Hung Games. If only she'd agreed to run away with him, then neither of them would be in this situation...

When the train finally came to a stop, Finnick darted out the front doors and dodged around Peacekeepers clutching the medicine in his hands. It had already occurred to him that if she was already dead he won't have a chance to say his final goodbyes. He'd never have his chance to apologize for what happened only a few days ago... These thoughts again clouded his mind as he hurriedly sprinted towards Victors Village which Finnick only barely knew the direction towards it.

It took an unbearable 10 minutes for him to finally reach Victors Village, and by the time he arrived he was panting deeply. Since he know had adrenaline racing through him, his energy seemed endless and he quickly knocked on the three doors he knew was occupied and waited for one of them to open. The first door that opened revealed Haymitch Abernathy, who stared at him for a moment with a small frown before rolling his eyes and pointing towards the door he knew Finnick needed to head to. Without a seconds glance, Finnick launched himself up the small staircase and began frantically pounding on the door until none other than Katniss Everdeen opened it.

" Where is she? Where's Kate?" Finnick asked, breathing deeply. The thought of introducing himself hadn't crossed his mind even though he knew that Katniss didn't know him.

" Who are you and how do you know Kate?" Katniss demanded with hard eyes, crossing her arms over her chest demandingly. Worriedly, Finnick looked over her shoulder to see if he could get a glimpse of Kate.

" I'm Finnick. Kate's one of my best friend's, we met when she entered the Hunger Games," Finnick said, replying to Katniss instantly. Katniss narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief. While Katniss stared at him, Finnick searched for any sign of mourning in Katniss' features. But all he could decipher was that she was making sure that no emotion crossed her face. This worried Finnick even more and his hands began to shake.

" How the hell am I supposed to believe you?" Katniss demanded.

" Look I've got medicine to heal her. I saw her being... being whipped on TV. Just let me in so I can use the medicine I got for her from the Capitol," Finnick ordered. With a small sigh, Katniss stepped aside and Finnick darted into the house, looking around frantically to see where Kate was. Instantly, he spotted her unconscious on the table in the middle of the kitchen, laid next to the man who the Peacekeeper had called Kate's boyfriend. Finnick remembered feeling envious when he'd heard this, but right now he couldn't dwell on matters so unimportant. Right now Kate's life was the main priority.

" Kate... Kate," Finnick whispered, his voice filled with hurt and fear - very unlike his usual confident tone. His expression dropped as his eyes caught sight of all of her injuries which were covered in melting bits of snow.

" Who's he?" Finnick heard an unfamiliar voice asked Katniss, but he ignored this and quickly opened up the container which held the medicine. Not hesitating at all, he gathered a lump of the thick gooey substance onto his fingers and planted on Kate's body, softly spreading it over her back. His eyes remained as hard as steel while he swiftly tried to heal her and he could feel a few pairs of eyes on him as he did so. Once he had finished using the medicine, he placed the still 3/4 filled container down on the table and wiped his hands on the jeans he was wearing. Then, without turning towards the people behind him, he grabbed a chair from the container and planted himself by Kate's eyes, leaning forward so his face was close to hears.

" Wake up Kate... don't die on me now," He ordered in a soft, worried voice, brushing her hair away from her face. With a small frown of anxiousness, he brushed his hand over her cheek lightly, savouring the chilling, ecstatic feeling he got from their skin touching. " Wake up..." He whispered again.

" Is the medicine all gone?" An unfamiliar voice asked, carefully approaching Finnick. The girl was small and had her dirty blonde hair tied in two french blades. It took a few moments for Finnick to comprehend who it was, but his eyes never wavered from Kate's body as he acknowledged that it was Prim Everdeen, Katniss' sister.

" No," Was all Finnick replied.

" Is it from the capitol?" Prim asked in a very innocent and feminine voice; she was acting very polite towards Finnick as if would wrong move would cost her, her life.

" Yes," Finnick's blunt, small answers didn't seem to bother her, though.

" My friend Gale was whipped too, can he use some of the medicine now that Kate will heal?" Prim asked, her voice quieter than it had been before.

" Yes... But leave some for Kate just in case," Finnick answered after a few moments of silence.

" Thank you," While Finnick sat staring hopefully at Kate's still body, Prim used the medicine to try and heal Gale. Though if it wasn't for the fact that Finnick knew Kate had a connection with this man called 'Gale', he would never have handed the medicine over when he didn't know if he would need more of it to heal Kate. But Finnick knew that Kate would hate him if he refused to heal her so called ' boyfriend'.

" Will she wake up?" Finnick suddenly asked out loud, when he heard a new pair of footsteps behind her. This woman was much taller and older than Prim and Finnick believed that she was the mother of Prim and Katniss, the woman who had practically adopted Kate when her father had died.

" Soon, hopefully," Mrs. Everdeen replied in a polite, controlled tone. " We owe so much to Katelyn for what she's done for my family. None of us want to see her dead," Finnick heard the sympathy that flooded Mrs. Everdeen's voice as she talked about Kate, and it was only then that he truly realized that The Everdeen family cared for Kate as much as she did for them. Before he had only believed that it was Kate who truly cared and that she was foolish for doing so, only now did he realise how wrong he was. They were true family, despite not being bonded by blood.

Today he could have lost the one of the only people alive that he actually cares for, and they could have lost another family member...

* * *

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter! For the first time you got to read about how Kate and Gale acted around each other and you got a further insight into Finnicks point of view. Please review and tell me what you think about your favourite bits of the chapter and, of course, bits you may have disliked. New updates will be soon and thank you so much for all the Favourites/Follows/Reviews so far!**

**-DareToDream**


End file.
